Meet the archer
by dax0042
Summary: Clementine has just lost Lee, now she is alone in Savanna, but maybe not as alone as she thought. Please leave reviews.


Clementine had to do the most hardest thing ever: shoot Lee. Slowly, she raised her pistol and took aim at the man who had risked his very life to save her. No matter how hard she tried, Clementine couldn't bring herself to end Lee. But, she had to. Tears were now running her cheeks and her hand shook terribly.

"Clementine," Lee said weakly, his life was running out from both the walker bite and the bullet wound he got from the fight with the stranger who had taken her from him. "You must stop me from turning." It was true. Shooting him in the head was the only way to stop him from becoming a walker.

"I can't," Clementine sobbed, she lowered her pistol and looked at Lee with great sorrow. Lee was like her father in every way, and now he too was going to become a walker like her father.

Lee smiled, knowing that Clementine was going to do it. "You can do it," he said, "I need you to survive."

Clementine raised her pistol again and took aim. "I'm going to miss you, Lee." Her small finger began to pull back on the trigger. Lee felt a ping of relief and said his last words. "I'm going to miss you too, Clementine," then it was all over. Clementine pulled the trigger and Lee was no more.

Clementine suddenly started screaming in anger and sadness. Her little heart had just been pushed to the limit, and it was to much for her to take. Lee was dead, Ben was dead, Kenny may have died coming to save her and Omid and Christa were still alive, somewhere. Now, it was Clementine's mission to find them.

When Clementine got to fire exit in the back of the jewelry store, she got ready to shoot any walkers in her way. But she wasn't the only one ready to kill walkers. Two blocks down was survivalist—Daryl Dixon. He had been separated from his group and had been trying to find them. However... when he entered Savanna, the walkers cornered inside an old hunting goods store.

"Well, this is just great! I'm having a great time trying to stay alive!" Daryl shouted with sarcasm, as he killed a walker with his crossbow. The arrow pierced through the walker's head and stuck in the wall. "One walker dead," he said looking out through the window to see a whole hoard of walkers piling up outside.

"A thousand more to go," he sighed pulling the arrow out of the wall. He looked around, nothing but empty shelves and spent shell casings, but then, in the corner of his eye was a sign that read: Fire Exit.

This was his only chance to make it out, as long as the fire exit was clear of walkers. Daryl took a deep breath, took one last look around and ran at the door full force. When his shoulder made contact with the door it busted open and he landed on top of a walker. The walker tried to grab him, but Daryl quickly stabbed it in the head with his knife.

"Sorry about that bro," he laughed and quickly realized that he was in a fenced off alley way. Walkers were trying to push down the fence, but Daryl quickly took off running. With his knife in hand, he killed two walkers that were climbing over the fence and then pushed them on top of some other walkers.

As Clementine slowly looked around in the alley way outside the jewelry store, she couldn't help but wonder about which way she was going to go. To the left or the right? Either way—she was screwed. Clementine fixed her hat and took off walking down the right side of the alley. Coming to a corner, she carefully peeked around it. Two walkers had their backs turned, and they seemed to busy trying to get a cat that was sitting on a window sill.

Clementine saw a open door behind one of the walkers, but she had no idea if there were other walkers inside. She had to take that chance. Slowly, Clementine crept toward the door, but then the cat jumped and ran under the walker's legs. They turned and saw her standing there.

Clementine knew the walkers would have to be dealt with before moving on. She raised her pistol to fire, but then, a arrow hit the walker closest to her, and a man rushed out of the open door and killed the last walker with his knife.

"You should save that ammo," Daryl said, as he pulled the arrow out of the walker's head. He looked at Clementine with a smile. "Do you even know how to use that?"

"I do," she replied with a mean frown. Clementine hated when people would talk to her like she was a loose end.

"Really, who taught you?" he asked with a shrug.

"My best friend, Lee Everett."

"Lee Everett?" Daryl asked with sudden interest.

"Yes, did you know Lee?" Clementine asked.

Daryl nodded. "I met him once when I was at his family drug store." He then held out his hand to Clementine. "I'm Daryl Dixon."

Clementine shook his hand and smiled, "I'm Clementine."

"Please to meet you, Clementine," he said with a smile, but then looked up to see walkers coming down from the other end of the alley. Daryl could tell that there had to be more then forty walkers coming, so, thinking fast he looked at the buildings around them. There was an old fire escape which could lead them to the roof of the building behind them. There wasn't much choice in the matter, because walkers can't climb.

"The fire escape, Clementine! Use it!" Daryl shouted picked Clementine up in his arms. She struggled in protest, but he held her up to the bars.

"But what about you?!" she asked,

But Daryl shook his head. "Just climb!" he shouted.

Clementine took hold the bars and pulled herself up the ladder, but when Daryl jumped up to grab the bars, the ladder broke off. Daryl landed on his back and Clementine looked down at him. "Daryl! Get up!" she cried.

Daryl looked over and saw that the walkers were almost on him. As one walker lunged at him, a shot rang out. The walkers fell beside Daryl dead. Then more shots range out, and more walkers fell. Clementine was shooting the walkers, but Daryl shouted, "Don't waste your time Clementine! Just get out of here."

"No, not without you!" she said firing another shot.

"You need to go, _now_!" he shouted getting to his feet. Daryl looked at the walkers. "Lets get down, you ugly freaks." he smiled. And with those final words, Daryl drew his knife and got ready to face the walkers.

He stabbed.

He slashed.

He kicked, punched and cursed.

Daryl was not going to let this be the end of him. During his fight, he looked up at Clementine. "Just get the hell out of here!" He shouted before the walkers forced him into the door way where he came from.

Clementine felt completely helpless now. Daryl was a good man and now he was going to be torn apart. So she turned and made her way out of Savanna. When she reached the outskirts of the city, a lone walker started coming at her. Clementine filled with the anger and pain of the ones she lost caused her to charge the walker.

"Damn you all to _HELL!" _She shouted, tackling the walker to the ground. The walker tried to grab Clementine's hair, but it was to short. Then using her pistol as a club, she beat its head in. Seconds later, it was dead.

Then Clementine figured it was time to find Omid and Christa. Like Lot's wife, she looked back at the city, never again would she ever let herself be trapped in a city full of walkers. Turning back toward the open field, Clementine walked off, not looking back a second time.

But if she did look back that second time, she would have seen Daryl killing walkers on the roof with his crossbow.

When Daryl put down the last walker, he looked to see Clementine disappearing over the hill. _I will see you again, Clementine._ He thought to himself before shouldering his crossbow and took his leave.


End file.
